ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of Olympus
Knights of Olympus is the 6th episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill (also a member of the Blue Lantern Corps) ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow (cameo) ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (joins team) ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Aya ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Mera (first full appearance) ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira Supporting Characters * Lois Lane * Steve Trevor * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Oreo the Hawk (first appearance) ** Mala ** Solovar ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Amazons ** Alexa (first appearance) ** Artemis (first appearance) ** Hippolyta (first appearance) ** Unnamed Amazon Soldiers * Vicki Vale (first appearance) * Alfred Pennyworth (first appearance) Villains * Ares (first appearance) ** Spartans ** Harpies ** Minotaurs * Orana (single appearance) * Vandal Savage Other Characters * Alicia Burke (single appearance) (flashback only) (deceased) * Alexander of Sparta (single appearance) (flashback only) (death) * Lara Lane Kent (cameo) Summary Terra and her recruits look after Jason Burke, a young man who has been given with the powers of the Olympians by a mystic artifact given to him by his deceased father. At the same time, the Amazons of Themyscira request the Justice League's help to deal with Ares and his army of Spartans, who seek to destroy Athens. Plot 15 years ago, the Spartans had been tasked by their general to forge a powerful magic artifact of measurable power for their lord Ares, the God of War. However, Alexander, the only Spartan soldier who did not worship the War God for his genocidal acts, stole the artifact and secretly gave it to his secret lover Alicia Burke, a successful and popular athlete in Olympic Games, for safekeeping before he was captured and executed by the other Spartans for betraying Ares as Alicia vowed to keep both the artifact and her infant son Jason away from the War God's sight. In present day, Jason (now an orphan after his mother's murder by the hands of an unknown assassin during the Olympic Games) finds the artifact his mother kept safe from Ares and, after linking it with her first Golden Medal, which was the key to unlock its power, ends up achieving God-like powers (including the Strength of Hercules, the Speed of Hermes, the Wings of Icarus and the powers of the main Gods of Olympus (the Light of Zeus, which enables him to cast and manipulate Lightning Bolts, the Arsenal of Poseidon, which allows him to craft Water-made constructs based on weapons, and the Spawns of Hades, which enables him to create Fire-made constructs based on Animals) as Toymaster watches everything from his drone and advises Terra that he found another one. In the Watchtower, as Hippolyta watches Mera teaching Supergirl a few Atlantean moves and traits, Aya is able to uncover the identity of Alicia's killer as Orana, a rogue Amazon who formed an alliance with Ares and the Spartans. Batman and Wonder Woman chase Orana, who barely escapes with the aid of Ares' spawns. Jason tests out his newly discovered abilities until his home is attacked and destroyed by two Minotaurs which were sent by Ares to find and retrieve the artifact Alexander stole. Jason battles and defeats the two beasts, but fails to save his home. He is eventually approached and comforted by Terra, who offers him a new home and place with her team. Meanwhile, Vandal Savage arrives in Sparta where he confronts Ares, who rejects his offer of alliance to destroy the Amazons and the Justice League, claiming that he will do it on his own, and dismisses him from Sparta. From Odym, Superman and his fellow Blue Lanterns Arisia Rrab, Mala, Solovar and Oreo the Hawk overhear Ares' plans and decide to aid the League. As Batman and the League work with the Amazons to prepare for battle, Hippolyta has an heart-to-heart with Lois Lane over her husband's absence as Lara is put under Alexa's care. After training with Terra and her teammates, Jason shows them the artifact his father had left for his mother before the Spartans executed him, which Toymaster analyses with his tech. Jason is also aware of Orana's killing of his mother, although Terra convinces him that his actions must be always about Justice, not Revenge. The young heroes are followed by the Blue Lantern Corps in Athens, where they plan to place the artifact into the center of the city to keep it safe from Ares, who is determined to battle the Amazons and the League. It is also on Athens where Orana plans to assassinate Hippolyta. As the battle begins, the Amazons and the rest of the League work to restrain the Spartans and the other beasts while Terra and her team search for Orana. Ares arrives in the battlefield to battle the League, but is intercepted and taken into a fight with Superman, who arrives there in time as his and the other Blue Lanterns' presence slowly reduces conflict in Athens. Orana attempts to assassinate Hippolyta with the same arrow she used on Alicia, but is stopped by Terra and Jason, who disarm her and defeat her in a fair fight. Just then, Orana has a vision of Jason with his mother, learning in horror and guilt of his parentage, which forces her to surrender to the Amazons and Terra places the artifact into the its rightful place, repelling everyone of Ares' forces from the city. Ares is weakened by the lack of conflict around the city enough for Superman to defeat him and is forced to retreat as he vows revenge on the Man of Steel. As the Amazons and the League work to repair the damage done in Athens and the Spartans retreat, Hippolyta thanks Superman for his and his Corps' help as Wonder Woman, pleased to see her friend again, shares a friendly embrace with him before he leaves with Arisia, Solovar, Mala and Oreo. Jason, now a official member of Terra's team as Omega Knight, pays one last visit to his parents' grave before he leaves with Terra. Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira, Aya * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl, Alexa, Vicki Vale, Lara Lane Kent * James Arnold Taylor as Galaxor / Mitchell Davies * Susanne Blakeslee as Hippolyta * Jennifer Hale as Mala, Artemis * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen, Alexander of Sparta * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary / Dinah Lance, Orana * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Tom Kane as Solovar * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Travis Willingham as Aquaman / Arthur Curry * Laura Bailey as Mera, Alicia Burke * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang * Kimberly Brooks as The Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose * Catherine Taber as Arisia Rrab * Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth * Phil Morris as Vandal Savage * Rick D. Wasserman as Ares Reference Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao